


[Manip] Angel Mordred

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Gen, Headcanon, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: headcanon/ prompt to go with the edit:either in s1 or later, Merlin and Morgana and maybe Gwen or Arthur find this boy hiding somewhere. he´s hurt and alone and scared. they´re all surprised when they find out that he has wings because no one’s ever seen that before. Not even Gaius. Anyway, they take him in and care for him. and they adopt him.





	[Manip] Angel Mordred




End file.
